


Secret Santa drabbles for @alliswell21

by PatriziaNordsee



Series: Secret Santa drabbles for Love in Panem [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Love in Panem, Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriziaNordsee/pseuds/PatriziaNordsee
Summary: Drabbles I posted for @alliswell21 for Secret Santa 2017





	Secret Santa drabbles for @alliswell21

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alliswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/gifts).



> The Hunger Games and all characters belong to Suzanne Collins

A Holiday Tale

Shit. I came here to make last minute preparations. Katniss and I had fallen asleep after spending a couple of hours with our own favorite Christ 

“Daddy, what'cha doing?” 

I hear the lovely sleepy voice of Willow from beneath the Christmas tree but I can’t see her until she lifts the lower branches a little bit.Secret Santa drabbles for @alliswell21 mas tradition – if you know what I mean. 

Now it is 4:30 am and I thought I’d have enough time to put the last parcels under the tree, pilfer the cookies that Willow had left for Santa and put the milk into buttercups dish. 

I didn’t expect to find my 5 year old daughter camping under the Christmas tree. 

“Honey-bun,” she giggles, “I promised Santa to make him some kind of lunch packet, you know.” I fib, crossing my fingers behind my back. 

“Like a doggy bag?” my cute little girl asks after yawning widely. “Why don’t he come in?” her voice is sleepy and almost a little sad, like she already knows the answer. 

“Too busy, he would have loved to see you sleeping in your bed but he is too busy. Hmmm, he is waiting outside on the roof.” 

“Oh,” Willow takes her pillow and her Merida blanket and tiptoes upstairs. “I will sleep in my bed then. Maybe he looks real quick. Night daddy.“ 

”Night Willow” I am happy that she hasn’t looked at me closely. 

Not even real quick. 

I don’t know which fib I would have told her to explain why I wear Rudolph-the-rednosed-reindeer-boxer briefs. 

With the red blinking nose on a certain spot. 

_**end** _


End file.
